


NCPs: Non-Player Chaos: A Terraria Chatfic

by FanficWriterBoi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Terraria
Genre: Arms Dealer is Trans, Crack, Crying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, More Characters will be Added soon, Party Girl is Trans, Please Don't Hate Me, Temporary Character Death, The Truffle is Non-Binary, Will add Calamity soon, bad, so lazy, strange headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficWriterBoi/pseuds/FanficWriterBoi
Summary: Jun, the player character, has finally created a Cell Phone. He thought it was a bright idea to research it, duplicate it, and give it to every single one of the NPCs he has on his world.Oh boy, would he regret it.(This is an AU, where some stuff happens that isn't canon.)Contains:- LGBT Characters- OOC Moments- Ships you may not like- The Angler- Gijinka Bosses (maybe)- Calamity (maybe)- Non-Existent Mods- Fandom Merging-Slight CrackNote:- This chatfic isn't completely serious, so don't take it seriously.[Imported from WATTPAD]
Relationships: Arms Dealer/Dye Trader (Terraria), Arms Dealer/Nurse (Terraria) [they broke up], Find out the other ships, Goblin Tinkerer/Witch Doctor (Terraria), Golfer/Zoologist (Terraria), Guide/Clothier (Terraria), Mechanic/Steampunker (Terraria), Nurse/Dryad (Terraria), Stylist/Party Girl (Terraria)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Ships and The Names of The NPCs

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to test this out, will add some relationships later if I could.

Hi. So I made this first chapter a names/ships/headcanons chapter. Anyways, the names:

Guide- Zach  
Merchant- Eugene  
Nurse- Molly  
Demolitionist- Dolbere  
Dryad- Alaila  
Arms Dealer- Bronson  
Clothier- Sebastian  
Mechanic- Brooke  
Goblin Tinkerer- Xanos  
Wizard- Arwyn  
Truffle- Shimeji  
Steampunker- Zylphia  
Dye Trader- Kanmi  
Party Girl- Dazzle  
Cyborg- Omega  
Painter- Lorenzo  
Witch Doctor- Gboto  
Pirate- Jake  
Stylist- Brianne  
Angler- Bart  
Tax Collector- Harrison  
Tavernkeep- Barkeep  
Golfer- Lion Pines  
Zoologist- Becca

Ships:

Guide & Clothier (Established)  
Nurse & Dryad (Chapter 5)  
Demolitionist & Tavernkeep (Chapter  
Party Girl & Stylist (Chapter 7)  
Witch Doctor & Goblin Tinkerer (Chapter  
Arms Dealer & Dye Trader (Chapter 2)  
Golfer & Zoologist (the only straight ship) (Established)  
Steampunker & Mechanic (Chapter  
Two Main Characters (Chapter 5)

(Everyone else is single for now)

(There will be more added on)

That's it for now. Bye


	2. I. The Chaos Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems the chat has started to take place. Wonder what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna test out new things for right now.

**Jun made the Group Chat "NPCs ft. Jun"**

**Jun has added 25 people**

**Jun has given Zach admin rights**

**Zach and 3 others are online**

**Jun:** This is the place where y'all can ask for some help. I already gave y'all your phones, now use it right.

**Jun went offline**

**Xanos** **:** Greetings; guys, gals, and non-binary pals. I hope you all choke on a dick. ;-)

 **Zach:** WHO STOLE XANOS' PHONE?

 **Gboto** **:** Oh, I think I left my phone at Gboto's house. We swapped phones.

 **Brooke:** What were you two doing last night?

 **Xanos** **:** Before you stick your wrench up my rectum, I assure you that Xanos and I merely hung out. Please calm down.

 **Brooke:** Like I believe THAT!

 **Xanos** **:** Gboto's right Brooke, we only hung out. But my legs hurt a bit after that.

**Brooke went offline**

**Gboto** **:** Why is Brooke going outside with a wrench? And why isn't she using the Pylons?

 **Zach:** The pylons aren't usable by the NPCs.

 **Gboto** **:** Oh yes, I know that. But Jun gave all the pylons to me so everyone can use it. So here we are

 **Gboto** **:** That being said. Gboto, can you come here please? And Brooke, if you're reading this, my legs hurt because of walking too much. Don't jump to conclusions, okay?

 **Xanos** **:** Sure.

 **Xanos** **went offline**

 **Gboto** **went offline**

 **Zach:** Finally, now that that is sorted...

**Zach is offline.**

**7:30 P.M.**

**Announcer:** The Blood Moon is rising, please stay indoors as Jun will defeat the incoming waves of enemies.

**Everyone is online**

**Alaila** **:** Yeah, like I believe that.

 **Molly:** Yeah, that whiny child can't do anything right.

 **Zach has muted** **Alaila** **and Molly for 10 minutes.**

 **Reason: Don't** **bulli** **the baby I raised.**

 **Dazzle:** Yeah, he may cry a lot, but he literally saved the world for us. So you all better be grateful.

 **Jun:** Time for the Blood Moon Comfort Food time, ladies.

 **Dazzle:** We're grateful that you're helping us Jun. You're a sweetheart.

Jun: Thanks @Dazzle, @Zach thanks mom.

 **Zach:** You're welcome, my child.

**Bart is online**

**Zach:** It's past your bedtime, dear.

**Bart is offline**

**Bronson is online**

**Zach:** Bronson?

 **Bronson:** Can I DM you?

 **Zach:** Sure.

 **-** **PM between Zach and Bronson-**

 **Gun:** so-

 **Gun:** Kanmi held me by the hips so I wouldn't tremble while 'target shooting' the zombies. And I felt really, REALLY flustered. Like I want to hug him but I don't really want to at that moment.

 **Mom:** oh dear.

 **Gun:** Mom, can you help?

 **Mom** : Drop some hints and be subtle. If he reciprocates, he may be into you.

 **Gun:** The problem is...

 **Mom:** Yes...?

 **Gun:** I liked him for a month or so. I think he just liked me just recently. It feels weird. Would I be a creep for liking him that long without telling him?

 **Mom:** No you're not.

 **Gun:** Thanks mom!

**-NPCs ft. Jun-**

**4:30 A.M.**

**Dazzle:** Is it over?

 **Sebastian:** I believe so.

 **Announcer:** A Solar Eclipse is happening. Stay. INDOORS.

**Jun is online**

**Jun:** Goshdarnit.

8 **others are** **online**

 **Xanos** **:** The clock says 4:31. Why is still so dark?

 **Gboto** **:** It's a solar eclipse, love. It's where the moon covers the sun.

 **Jun:** In my world this only happens ONCE A YEAR. But this happens almost everyday here.

 **Zach:** How can it be everyday?

 **Jun:** Solar Tablet.

 **Zach:** Oh.

 **Sebastian:** Yes, darling. Sometimes, you forget that Jun can brute force these events.

 **Jun:** But I didn't brute-force anything right now, dad!

 **Sebastian:** I know, Jun. Don't be nervous, alright?

 **Jun:** Thanks dad.

 **Alaila** **:** Is he your son?

 **Zach:** Yes, I adopted him.

 **Alaila** **:** Oh.

 **Molly:** How did the topic go from Solar Eclipses to Jun being adopted?

 **Xanos** **:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Molly:** Don't shrug at me, you pathetic child.

 **Alaila** **:** Molly, that was a bit harsh.

 **Xanos** **went offline**

**-A minute later-**

**Brooke is online**

**Brooke:** Okay, who the FUCK made Xanos cry?

 **Gboto** **:** MOLLY, YOU BETTER PRAY TO EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY OR I'LL BREAK YOUR BACK, YOU RUDE BITCH!

 **Brooke:** For once I agree with the Lihzahrd!

 **Gboto** **went offline**

**Brooke went offline**

**Molly:** 😰

 **Alaila** **:** 😰 indeed, Molsie.

 **Molly:** I heard knocking at my door.

**Molly went offline**

**-A Few Seconds Later-**

**Arwyn** **is online**

 **Arwyn** **:** Why is Nurse Molly screaming?

 **Alaila** **:** She made resident babie cry.

 **Arwyn** **:** Ah, understandable.

 **Arwyn** **went offline**

 **Alaila** **:** I love how he ✨H E L L E N K E L L E R ' D✨ Molly, holy fuck.

**Dazzle is online**

**Dazzle:** It's what she deserves.

**Dazzle went offline**

**Alaila** **: 🤣**

**Zach is online**

**Zach:** Alaila, be a good gal pal and help Molly out. 🙂🔪

 **Alaila** **:** Yes ma'am.

 **Zach and** **Alaila** **went offline**

**-A few hours later-**

**Jun is online**

**Jun:** Is Molly okay?

**Dazzle is online**

**Dazzle:** Unfortunately, yes.

**Everyone went offline**

That's the first chapter folks! Hope 'ya enjoy it!


	3. II. Nicknames and the Wrong Chat Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The player, Jun, wanted to reveal everybody's dark secrets using the nickname system. And later on, it seems like someone texted the chat instead of their friend.

**Jun is offline**

**Jun:** Time for temporary nicknames.  
DM me your darkest secret and that'll be your nickname.

**—A few minutes later—**

**Jun changed his name to** **ADemigod**

**ADemigod** **has changed 26 names**

**(Jun)** **ADemigod** **:** I literally have duplication.

 **(Zach)** **ArrestedForMurder** **:** I was protecting my siblings.

 **(Eugene)** **PunchedADrunkWoman** **:** It was self-defense.

 **(Molly) Mysophobe:**...

 **(** **Dolbere** **)** **FormerPriest** **:** I payed for the damages I swear.

 **(** **Alaila** **)** **ManHatingLesbian** **:**...

 **(Bronson)** **Flexible** **:** I still maintain it btw.

 **(Sebastian)** **HasA6Pack** **:** I still like to exercise.

 **(Brooke)** **BoiledARatAlive** **:** It jumped in when I looked away

 **(** **Xanos** **)** **MadeAMurderous** **Tentacle** **:**...

 **(** **Arwyn** **)** **DiedOnceWasn'tFun** **:** A spell mess-up.

 **(** **Shimeji** **)** **GotHighFromBitingMyself** **:** I was curious.

 **(** **Zylphia** **)** **IScreamALot** **:** AAAAAAAAA—

 **(** **Kanmi** **)** **FormerSoldier** **:** I hate being a soldier so I quitted.

 **Flexible:** That's very much you, Kanmi.

 **FormerSoldier** **:** Really?

 **Flexible:** Yes.

**(Dazzle)** **Transwoman** **: *prays the** **transphobes** **away.***

**(Omega)** **YaoiDoujinWriter** **:**...

 **(Lorenzo)** **UsedBloodAsPaint** **:** I love the color of blood, but I was unable to recreate the shade.

 **(** **Gboto** **)** **SleepsInAwkwardPositions** **:** I slept upside down that one according to Alaila.

 **ManHatingLesbian** **:** Can confirm.

 **(Jake)** **AteGoldOnce** **:**...

 **(Brianne)** **MakesUglySweaters** **:** Hmu if u want ugly sweaters.

 **(Bart)** **AnOrphan** **:** I think it was kinda obvious.

 **(Harrison)** **IntentionallyUsesSlangBadly** **:** :)

 **MadeAMurderous** **Tentacle** **:** You're so cool, Mr. Harrison!

**—A few seconds later—**

**FormerSoldier** **:** Why is Harrison giggling so much?

 **Mysophobe:** Xanos called him cool.

 **ManHatingLesbian** **:** Who wouldn't?

 **(Barkeep)** **HairyEverywhereExceptMyHead** **:** INB4 someone calls me a bear.

 **(Lion Pines)** **KilledAVultureWithAClub** **:**...

 **Transwoman** **:** It's what they deserve.

 **(Becca)** **OverlySexualized** **:**...

 **ArrestedForMurder** **:** Becca, Jun said DARKEST SECRET. Not a WELL-KNOWN FACT.

 **Flexible:** THE WAY I SCREAMED—

 **FormerSoldier** **:** I'll make you scream harder~.

**Flexible: 😳**

**FormerSoldier** **:** Didn't mean to send that, sorry Bronson.

 **Flexible:** 'S alright. Heard that too many times.

 **Transwoman** **:** Why aren't y'all being dramatic over mine?

 **MakesUglySweater** **:** I'm your best friend, and I tell you. As long as you're comfortable, I'll love you the way you are. Remember that Dazzle.

 **ADemigod** **:** Indeed. If anyone is against Dazzle's choices, they will be doused in lava.

 **ADemigod** **:** Anyways—

 **(Announcer)** **FormerlyAVirus** **:** A Goblin Army is approaching from the east!

 **ADemigod** **:** Thank you, Announcer.

**ADemigod** **reset all nicknames**

**Dazzle:** Yaaaaay, another goooooblin aaaaarmy. Hoooooow wonderfuuuuuuul.

 **Zach:** Her sarcasm is fatal istg—

 **Sebastian:** Zach, go to sleep.

 **Zach:** No. Not sleepy

 **Sebastian:** I'll make you sleepy~. 😘

 **Alaila** **:** We're all homosexuals. 👁️👄👁️💅✨

 **Lion Pines:**...

 **Becca:** ...

 **Alaila** **:** Ew straights. 🙂🤢🤮

 **Lion Pines:** We're both bi, Alaila.

 **Alaila** **:** oh. 🤮🤢🙂

 **Becca:** Will you actually eat up your vomit?

 **Alaila** **:** No.

 **Becca:** Fair enough.

 **Announcer:** The Goblin Army has arrived.

 **Becca:** Took them long enough. 🙄

 **Announcer:** Shut up furbait.

**Everyone: ...**

**Announcer:** What I thought. 💅💅✨✨

**Everyone is offline.**

**—A few hours later—**

**Bronson is online**

**Bronson:** Brianne, look at how hot Kanmi is!

**Bronson sent an attachment**

**Bronson:** [The attachment is an image of the aforementioned Dye Trader, on the bed lying on his stomach. He was almost naked due to the extreme desert heat.]

**Brianne is online**

**Brianne:** BRONSON WRONG CHAT!

 **Bronson:** fuck

 **Brianne:** For real, how did you take a pic tho?

 **Bronson:** Hidden behind jacket.

**Kanmi** **is online**

**Kanmi** **:**...

 **Bronson:**...

 **Brianne:**...

**Kanmi** **:** **𝒮𝓉𝓇𝓊𝓂𝓂𝒾𝓃ℊ** **𝓂𝓎** **𝓅𝒶𝒾𝓃** **𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽** **𝒽𝒾𝓈** **𝒻𝒾𝓃ℊℯ𝓇𝓈** **. 🧎‍♂️🏌️‍♀️**

**Bronson:** The fact that you know that meme makes me love you even more.

 **Brianne:** Bronson, you useless gay motherfucker istg—

**Kanmi** **and Bronson went offline.**

**Brianne:** welp.

**—IRL—**

Bronson closed the phone and almost screamed when Kanmi was actually in his face the whole time. Kanmi laughed in response. "Sorry, Bronsie." The laugh and the nickname made Bronson's heart fly to outer space. 'Gods, why do I love you so much? You deserve better.' He whispered to himself. "You have no right to say that to yourself, darling. I love you, and only you." Kanmi peppered Bronson's face with kisses.

"I-I love you t-too." Bronson said before crying tears of joy. He has never been complimented this much. He embraced Kanmi with all his might. "I loved you for so long. For a whole month, too. I'm so happy you like me back." He started crying harder. Kanmi hugged him tighter than before. After they started relaxing, Bronson started to get sleepy and yawned. "We can sleep together, Bronsie." Kanmi said. Bronson agreed and slept together.

**-In the morning-**

Bronson woke to his friends blowing up (not literally) his phone so he opened it.

—NPCs ft. Jun—

 **Everyone:** BRONSON!

**Bronson is online**

**Bronson:** what do you want?

 **Brianne:** How did it go?

 **Bronson:** Great.

**Kanmi** **is online**

**Kanmi** **:** Bronson, babe. Get back to bed, I want to cuddle more.

 **Bronson:** Say no more, babe.

 **Announcer:** Looks like Molly, Alaila, and Brianne are throwing a party.

 **Jun:** Why tho?

**Brianne sent an attachment**

**Brianne:** [The attachment is a gif of an old Rose from Titanic saying 'It's been 84 years.']

 **Becca:** I HOLLERED SO HARD, LION WOKE UP.

 **Lion Pines:** Baby, stop laughing so hard.

 **Jun:** istg

End of Chapter 2 :)


	4. III. The Boss Humanization Project [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun, the player character, found a strange humanizing crystal. So he started to test it out.

**—** **NPCs ft. Jun** **—**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** King Slime has awoken!

**Molly is online**

**Molly:** The fuck?

 **Announcer:** King Slime has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

**Announcer went offline**

**Molly:** Jun?

**Jun is online**

**Jun added King Slime to the chat**

**King Slime is online**

**King Slime changed his name to** **SlimeBabey**

**SlimeBabey** **:** Hi!

**Jun changed the** **Groupchat's** **name to "NPCs and Bosses ft. Jun"**

**Jun:** I have discovered this 'Humanum Crystal' that can turn any living thing (minus plants) into NPCs. So I'll test it on the bosses.

 **Jun:** See 'ya later.

**Jun went offline**

**Molly went offline**

**-A few minutes later-**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** The Eater of Worlds has awoken!

**Alaila** **is online**

**Alaila** **:**...

 **Announcer:** The Eater of Worlds has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

 **Announcer:** Brain of Cthulhu has awoken!

 **Announcer:** Brain of Cthulhu has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

**Announcer went offline**

**Jun is online**

**Jun added Eater of Worlds and Brain of Cthulhu to the chat**

**Eater of Worlds changed their name to** **CorruptedNB**

**Brain of Cthulhu changed his name to** **InTheFlesh**

**Alaila** **:** I'll have a serious talk with you two.

 **InTheFlesh** **:** Should I be scared?

 **CorruptedNB** **:** Yes.

**Everyone went offline**

**-A few minutes later-**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** Queen Bee has awoken!

 **Announcer:** Queen Bee has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

**Announcer went offline**

**Gboto** **:** The fuck...?

**Jun added Queen Bee to the chat.**

**Queen Bee changed her name to Bee of Queen**

**Bee of Queens:** Greetings, mortal Lihzahrd.

 **Gboto** **:** Hello, Queen Bee.

 **Bee of Queens:** Anyways, fair warning that Jun will kill his parents later for the bosses. They may return with the same name apparently, with the same memories.

 **Gboto** **:** Aight.

**Gboto** **pinned a message.**

**Gboto** **and Bee of Queens went offline.**

**-A few hours later-**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** Eye of Cthulhu has awoken!

 **Announcer:** Eye of Cthulhu has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

**Announcer went offline**

**Jun is online**

**Jun added Eye of Cthulhu to the chat**

**Eye of Cthulhu changed their name to Eye-**

**Eye-:**...

**Eugene is online**

**Eugene:** Why the hell are so late in the progression?

 **Eye-:** Time Constraints, old man.

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** Sebastian the Clothier has been slain.

 **Announcer:** Skeletron has awoken!

 **Announcer:** Skeletron has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

 **Announcer went offlin** e.

**Jun is online**

**Jun added** **Skeletron** **to the chat.**

**Jun changed** **Skeletron's** **name to** **I'mSorryDad**

**I'mSorryDad** **:** Don't fret, child. I'll be your 'Dad' for the time being.

 **Jun:** Thanks, Skeletron.

**Jun and** **I'mSorryDad** **went offline.**

**-A few minutes later-**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** Zach the Guide has been slain.

 **Announcer:** Wall of Flesh has awoken!

 **Announcer:** Wall of Flesh has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

 **Announcer went offlin** e.

**Jun is online**

**Jun added Wall Of Flesh to the chat.**

**Jun changed Wall Of Flesh's name to** **I'mSorryMom**

**Jun gave** **I'mSorryMom** **admin** **rights**

**Jun went offline**

**-IRL-**

The Wall of Flesh winced at the sight before them. The chosen one, the hero, the one who defeated them all. Crying over his adopted parent's death. They cannot do anything but hug and comfort him. "Shhh, shhh. It's alright. They'll come back, I'm sure of it." Their voice reminiscent of Zach's to comfort him.

Jun started calming down and fell asleep, mentally and physically drained.

**-NPCs and Bosses ft. Jun-**

**I'mSorryMom** **is offline**

**I'mSorryMom** **:** So, Jun fell unconscious because his parents died. Everyone, it's time to fend for yourselves.

**Everyone is online**

**Bart:** And who are you to BOSS us around?

 **I'mSorryMom** **:** Pun or not, I'm the Wall of Flesh. I'm not threatening anyone, but please let the boy sleep. I reckon he hasn't slept in days due to the dark circles he has.

 **CorruptedNB** **:** How did you know that?

 **I'mSorryMom** **:** I was wiping his face with a cloth, then I realize that they have dark circles under his eyes. So let him have a rest.

 **CorruptedNB** **:** Oh, okie. Me and the others will deal with the incoming enemies.

**Announcer is online.**

**Announcer:** The Blood Moon is rising.

 **Eye-:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

 **Zylphia** **:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

 **Dazzle:** Oh no. Mom, mute the girls (minus me).

 **I'mSorryMom** **:** Alright.

**I'mSorryMom** **muted all the girls (minus Dazzle) for 20 minutes**

**Reason:** Blood Moon. You will be given some comfort food later.

 **Bronson:** Brianne, the Blood Moon is killing me. What the hell!?

**Brianne is muted**

**Bronson:**...

 **Dazzle:** Trans FtM?

 **Bronson:** Trans FtM.

 **Kanmi** **:** Bronson, I have an idea to solve the pain.

 **Bronson:** How?

 **Bronson:** yhhsxyxujexnuxueuhd-

**Bronson and** **Kanmi** **went offline**

**-A few minutes later-**

**Harrison:** Bronson is moaning Kanmi's name, what the actual-

 **I'mSorryMom** **:** How did you escape the underworld, cretin?

 **Harrison:** Jun freed me.

 **I'mSorryMom** **:** I guess I have to give you a second chance.

 **Harrison:** yay.

 **I'mSorryMom** **:** Alright everyone, either sleep or fight. Good luck.

Chapter 3 done.


	5. IV. The Boss Humanization Project [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the humanization chaos.

**—NPCs and Bosses ft. Jun—**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** Sebastian the Clothier has arrived!

 **Announcer:** Zach the Guide has arrived!

**Announcer went offline**

**Jun and 4 others are online**

**Jun:** Mom...?  
Dad...?

 **Zach:** We forgive you, darling.

 **Sebastian:** Yes, but we have a punishment.

 **Zach:** No building. Just humanizing the bosses.

 **Jun:** Okay mom.

 **I'mSorryMom** **:** Fair note that your son cried when he humanized us, and that we fended everything off the whole night to help him relax.

 **I'mSorryDad** **:** Also fair note, he named us this.

 **Zach:** Makes sense.

**Everyone went offline**

**—A few minutes later—**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** **Queen Slime has awoken!**

**Announcer:** **Queen Slime has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.**

**Announcer went offline**

**Jun is online**

**Jun added Queen Slime to the chat**

**Queen Slime changed her name to** **TheBetterMonarch**

**SlimeBabey** **is online**

**SlimeBabey** **changed** **TheBetterMonarch's** **name to** **TheBestSister**

**SlimeBabey** **: Hi Big Sis, hope we can be friends like old times again!**

**—A few seconds later—**

**Jun is online**

**Jun:** Why did Queen Slime just burst into tears?

 **Jun:** Oh.

 **Jun: @** SlimeyBabey U are babey

**Jun, and 2 others went offline**

**—A few hours later—**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** The Twins has awoken!

 **Announcer:** The Twins has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

**Announcer went offline**

**Jun is online**

**Jun added** **Retinazer** **and** **Spazmatism** **to the chat**

**Jun changed their names to Rez and Spaz**

**Rez and Spaz are** **online**

**Rez:**...hi.

 **Spaz:** Hi!

**Zach is online**

**Zach:** Absolute cuties

 **Zach:** Also, there's eyeliner on the table. Who owns that?

**B** **ronson: 🖐️🖐️**

**Zach:** Why?

 **Bronson:** I maybe an Arms Dealer, but I gotta look good for Kanmi okay?

 **Zach:** fair.

**Everyone went offline**

**—A few minutes later—**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** The Destroyer has awoken!

 **Announcer:** The Destroyer has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

**Announcer went offline**

**Jun is online**

**Jun added The Destroyer to the chat**

**The Destroyer changed their name to** **SolidSnake**

**Spaz is** **online**

**Spaz:** Do you have the A S S to be Snake?

 **SolidSnake** **:** Maybe...?

 **Jun:** Can confirm, he has the requirements.

 **SolidSnake** **:** I'm hungry. Bye.

 **Spaz:** Bye!

**Everyone went offline**

**—A few moments later—**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** Skeletron Prime has awoken!

 **Announcer:** Skeletron Prime has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

**Announcer went offline**

**Jun is online**

**Jun added Skeleton Prime to the chat**

**Skeletron** **Prime changed his name to Anxiety Prime**

**Anxiety Prime:** Greetings, fleshy ones.

**I'mSorryDad** **is online**

**Anxiety Prime:** Nvm

**I'mSorryDad** **went offline**

**—A few minutes later—**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** Plantera has awoken!

 **Announcer:** Plantera has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

**Announcer went offline**

**Jun is online**

**Jun added** **Plantera** **to the chat**

**Plantera** **changed her name to** **FabFlower**

**FabFlower** **:** What a fantabulous day we have, darlings~.

**Alaila** **is online**

**Alaila** **:** We stan **✨P L A N T Q U E E N✨**

**Alaila** **went offline**

**Bees of Queen** **is online**

**Bees of Queen:** What's up, my best friend?

**FabFlower** **went offline.**

**Bees of Queen:** tf?

 **Bees of Queen:** PLANTERAHUDHSBDJSJQLQIJKXBXND—

**Bees of Queen went offline**

**—A few minutes and screams of anguish from Jun later—**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** Golem has awoken!

 **Announcer** : Golem has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

**Announcer went offline**

**Jun is online**

**Jun added Golem to the chat**

**Golem changed his name to Easy**

**Easy:** Bye.

Easy went offline

Jun went offline

**—A few screams of anguish later—**

**Jun is online**

**Jun:** @everyone GET THE FUCK INTO THE BUNKER! EMPRESS OF LIGHT TIME!

**Everyone is online**

**Zach:** Of course, my child.

**Everyone went offline**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** Empress of Light has awoken!

 **Announcer:** Empress of Light has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

**Announcer went offline**

**Jun is online**

**Jun added Empress of Light to the chat**

**Empress of Light changed her name to Gay**

**Gay:** Where's my girlfriend?

 **Jun:** who?

 **Jun:** @TheBestSister?

 **TheBestSister** **:** Yes? Currently catching up with lil bro.

 **Gay:** 'Sup slut?

 **TheBestSister** **:** Bonjour, bitch.

 **Jun:** Oh my Moon Lord.

**Jun went offline**

**—A few momen** **ts later—**

**Shimeji** **is online**

**Shimeji** **:** Why is Jun here and why is he crying on the ground?

**Zach is online**

**Zach:** I'm assuming he's trying to find a Truffle Worm. Those things burrow down unlike other worms.

 **Shimeji** **:** Can't he just use his Duplication powers or whatever?

**Jun is online**

**Jun:** I almost forgot about that, Thanks Shimeji!

**Jun went offline**

**Shimeji** **:** Aaaand he threw a lot down unto the floor.

**Shimeji** **and Zach went offline.**

**—A few seconds later—**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** Duke Fishron has awoken!

**Shimeji** **is online**

**Shimeji** **: Jun, y** ou were here just a few seconds ago wha—

 **Announcer:** Duke Fishron has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

**Announcer went offline**

**Jun is online**

**Jun:** Conch Shell

**Jun added Duke** **Fishron** **to the chat**

**Duke** **Fishron** **changed his name to Muscular Pig**

**Muscular Pig:** HELLO EVERYONE! I HOPE WE CAN ALL GET ALONG!

 **Shimeji** **:** Duke, calm down with the caps.

 **Muscular Pig:** JUN, CAN YOU HELP ME WITH THE CAPS LOCK!?

 **Jun:** Okay, Duke.

**Everyone went offline**

**—A few moments later—**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** Lunatic Cultist has awoken!

 **Molly:** Oh no

 **Announcer:** Lunatic Cultist has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

**Announcer went offline**

**Jun is online**

**Jun added Lunatic Cultist to the chat**

**Lunatic Cultist changed his name to** **MoonLordSimp**

**MoonLordSimp** **:** Umm, hi?

 **Molly:** THE WAY I HOLLERED AT THE NAME—

 **MoonLordSimp** **:** At least I made someone laugh.

 **Jun:** I took off his robe, and he has a FUCKING BABY FACE WTH.

 **Molly:** send it.

 **MoonLordSimp** **:** Please don't. 🥺👉👈

 **Jun:** Okay, I won't.

**MoonLordSimp** **: 😊**

**MoonLordSimp** **:** Also—

**Announcer is online**

**Announce** **r:** Celestial Creatures are invading!

 **MoonLordSimp** **:** Yeah that.

**Jun is offline**

**—A few minutes later—**

**Announcer:** Jun's mind goes numb...

**Jun is online**

**Jun added Solar Pillar to the chat**

**Solar Pillar changer their name to Hot Thing.**

**Hot Thing:** Hello

 **Announcer:** Jun is overwhelmed with pain.

**Zach is online**

**Zach:** Oh no, my baby.

**Stardust Pillar forced** **themselves** **into the chat**

**Stardust Pillar changed their name to** **Star Thing**

**Star** **Thing** : 'Sup.

**Sebastian is online**

**Sebastian:** How's my baby!?

 **Star** **Thing** **:** He threw the phone at me and bolted.

 **Star Thing** **:** I sure do hope he's okay.

**—A few more minutes later—**

**Announcer:** Otherworldly voices linger around Jun...

**Zach added Vortex Pillar to the chat**

**Vortex Pillar changed their name to Spiral Thing**

**Spiral Thing:** Hiiiiiiiii~

 **Star Thing** : Vortex, no.

 **Announcer:** Impending doom approaches...

**Star Thing added Nebula Pillar to the chat.**

**Nebula Pillar changed their name to Space Thing**

**Space Thing:** Yo.

 **Hot Thing:** The Thing Quadrio is now complete!

 **Announcer:** Moon Lord has awoken!

 **Star Thing:** Oh gods, it's dad.

**Zach is online**

**Zach:** Hell yeah, it's dad!

 **Star Thing:** what?

 **Zach:** We'll talk to dad after this.

 **Announcer:** Moon Lord has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

**Announcer went offline**

**Jun is online**

**Jun added Moon Lord to the chat**

**Moon Lord changed his nickname to** **LunarGrandpa**

**LunarGrandpa** **:** Hello Zach, Solar, Stardust, Vortex, and Nebula; my wonderful children.

**Jun reset all nicknames**

—IRL—

"Dad!" Zach ran up to him and hugged him. Zach rubbed his face on his so-called father, crying while doing so. "I missed you... so much..." Zach looked when he heard crying. "I-I miss you too, Zach. I love you so much." The Moon Lord started crying harder. "Knowing that my adopted child loves me more my actual children, it breaks my fatherly heart." He said, trying to stop the tears.

The Moon Lord felt Zach's weight disappear from his body. He looked at Zach, and was shocked at the sight. An angry Zach yelling at his siblings, calling them undeserving and ungrateful. He was ranting about how they should've reciprocated their father's love and never take it for granted. He felt happy that at least his child loved him back (familial), adopted or not.

He looked over to Jun. "Hi Gramps." Jun said. "Hello, darling." Moon Lord said with a sweet tone. "Up." Jun said. "Alright." The 7-foot human Moon Lord lifted the 5"3' boy to his shoulders. "You're so tall, Gramps." Jun started giggling. The Moon Lord started laughing with him; and soon after, Zach, who stopped his ranting to his siblings, started laughing with them.

This is what a true family should be.


	6. V. A New Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange person has arrived in Terraria. I wonder who it is.

**-NPCs and Bosses ft. Jun-**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** Steve? has arrived!

**??? added Steve to the chat**

**Everyone is online**

**Jun:** Who are you?

 **Steve:** I'm Steve, the Hero of Minecraft! You?

 **Jun:** I'm Jun, the Hero of Terraria.  
How did you get here?

 **Steve:** When I was walking around, a portal opened under my feet and I fell through it.

 **Steve:** Ooh, a Villager!  
She has useless stuff.  
Why can't I kill her!?

 **Dazzle:** Jun, this Steve guy is trying stab me with a light blue sword.

 **Steve:** It's a Diamond Sword, you useless villager! You don't even sell Glass Bottles!

 **Jun:** Stop that. And a Diamond Sword? I'm guessing your world allows diamonds to be used as a weapon.  
Stay there. I'll be there.

**-IRL-**

Steve was still yelling about useless trades or whatever. In result, Dazzle slapped him and threatened him with a Grenade. "Do you wanna die!?" Dazzle threatened. And on cue, Jun entered her store. "Dazzle, that's enough. Warn the others for me.' Jun said calmly. "Yes, sir!" She said excitedly before running to the Hallowed Pylon addressing Steve and warn them about him.

"So, what does your world have?" Jun asked calmly. Steve tried to place and light TNT, but Jun stomped on his wrist, almost breaking it. "Answer me. No backing out." Jun said, with a strict, commanding tone.

Steve started talking about everything in Minecraft. Diamond and Netherite stuff, Two Dimensions, and other stuff Jun vaguely remembers. "Be right back." Jun says before turning to stone, basically putting the world in a stand-still.

After a few minutes, time started to move, new things has started to appear. "Is THIS what you're talking about?" Jun asked. Presenting a bar of Netherite to the Minecrafter. "Yes!" Steve said, in a surprised manner. "We have ground rules here. Don't attack the NPCs, don't use my stuff without telling me, don't destroy ANYTHING. And finally, if you have any questions, ask me anything." Jun offered his hand to Steve. Steve grabbed it and got up.

**-Later-**

"Does this world have a Nether?" Steve asked. "Glad you asked." Jun said and dragged Steve straight down the well. After a few seconds, they got to the Underworld. "This is kinda cool." Steve said. "No, it's hot." Jun said, before giggling. "Oh." Steve said before laughing as well, blushing

 **-Lazy Month** **Timeskip** **-**

Over time, Steve learned everything about Terraria, but never forgetting his Minecraftian roots. So he shared some of Minecraftian stuff to Jun as well. And they learn about each other, and slowly fall for each other. But they're too scared and nervous to tell each other. And Dazzle does NOT like that. Steve may have wanted to stab her in the past for her 'useless' trades, but he apologized. Seeing two dense friends that SHOULD get together but NEITHER taking the initiative makes her blood boil.

So she creates a group chat to whine about it.

 **-O** **peration: Jun and Steve** **-**

 **Dazzle added** **5** **people**

 **Dazzle:** Alright, you homosexuals, bisexuals, and/or pansexuals. We have two dense IDIOTS among us and they need to be together.

 **Zach:** Are you talking about Jun and Steve?

 **Dazzle:** It's in the title of the group chat, mom.

 **Zach:** Oh. Sorry.

 **Dazzle:** Mom, no don't apologize!

 **Sebastian:** No need to apologize, my dear.

 **Dazzle:** Yeah, moving on. These should be set up or something. ISTG, them being dense af makes me angry.

 **Molly:** Truth or Dare, then 7 Minutes in Heaven, your place.

 **Aliala** **:** That's a great idea, darling.

 **Arwyn** **:** Here to report that Molly is blushing.

 **Molly:** Arwyn, if you want to die a second time, you can just tell me. 🙂🔪

 **Arwyn** **:** Noted.

**Everyone went offline**

**-NPCs and Bosses ft. Jun and Steve-**

**Dazzle is online**

**Dazzle:** @Jun @Steve Let's have a sleep-over at my place at 7 PM! You have no choice, losers!

**Dazzle went offline**

**Jun is online**

**Jun:** Sure, I'm dragging Steve with me.

**Jun went offline**

**-IRL- (Warning: Steve has an anxiety attack)**

Jun and Steve arrived at Dazzle's place. They were really, really nervous about the chaos that was about to arise. Especially Steve. He has no armor on, so he paranoid and stressed the whole day. In Dazzle's place, in which is a two-floored Pearlstone Brick house/store covered in Pearlwood leaves with Hallowed Grass Walls inside. It has a comforting feeling to it, they went inside and got absolutely covered in confetti. "Wassup whores!" Dazzle shouted with a Creeper Costume. This didn't surprise Jun at all, but Steve...

...Steve has a lot of stress when it comes to sudden explosions and Creepers, so much that it become anxiety. So the Confetti Cannon with Dazzle dressed as a Creeper sent him into an anxiety attack. He starts to breathe quickly, he can neither move, speak, nor think properly. He started sweating, his heartbeat started to go up, and he started shaking.

Dazzle, still in costume, came closer. In response, he started screaming and presses himself against the wall. He was screaming something close to 'Stay away!' and 'Jun!'. Dazzle got the message, Steve's actions felt awfully familiar. She got rid of costume and called to Jun. "Jun! Calm him down! He's having an anxiety attack!" Dazzle assisted by patting Steve on the back apologizing, while Jun was in front of him, telling him to match his breathing. Steve did finally calm down, and Dazzle apologized again, which Steve accepted.

"Let's do what we actually wanted to do first. Truth or Dare!" Dazzle said, a little cautious about her volume so Steve won't get scared. "Starting with me. Molly, truth or dare?" Dazzle said with a calm, yet serious tone. "T-truth?" Molly said nervously. "Give us a hint on who you like. Give two hints." Dazzle said- no, commanded. Molly gulped. "Green hair and barely naked." Alaila got the message and blushed. "I-I like you too Molly." Alaila said, flushed. "Arwyn, truth or dare?" She asked daringly. "Dare." He said with a competitive gaze. "I dare you to... STRIP!" Molly said pointing at Arwyn. He got rid of his robe, revealing a well toned chest. "For an old man, you're quite well-toned." Molly said. "Magic also involves the caster's health after all." He replied.

He put his robe back on. "Alaila, truth or dare?" He asked. "Truth." She said. "Are you truly a man-hating lesbian?" He asked. "I only hate men that have underestimated me." Alaila replied. "Steve, truth or dare?" Alaila asked. "Dare!" Steve said, feeling confident. "You and Jun, Seven minutes in heaven." She said as she present the large closet that Dazzle has. "Get in." Dazzle said. The two got in, then Dazzle locked it.

"So... Jun..." Steve awkwardly laughed. "I like you. Like-like you." Steve became oddly awkward. "Call me shallow, but I've liked you ever since you made that 'hot' pun." Steve laughed awkwardly. Jun was silent, he thought Steve was immensely cute, knowing that Steve likes him back, he kissed him. He licked Steve's bottom lip, wanting entrance. Steve opened his mouth as the room started to steam up. They started moaning into the kiss. They stopped and separated with a saliva string. Jun then decided to leave a hickey in Steve's neck, causing him to moan loudly.

**-With the NPCs-**

Steve moaned loudly, causing the six NPCs to jump. "J-juuuuuun, stop p-pleeeeeaseee~." Steve moaned out. "I thought he was a top, dammit." Arwyn groaned. "Haha! You owe me 25 gold coins, Arwyn!" Dazzle shouted enthusiastically. Meanwhile, Molly and Alaila were laughing at memes at Alalia's phone, ignoring the crude sounds that's came out of the closet.

A few minutes later, Jun was able break open the closet door and both were hot, panting messes. "Oh, I almost forgot that I locked that door." Dazzle said as she noticed the Worm Scarf was on Steve, not on Jun. "You did some stuff, huh?" She teased. Steve shouted a 'Shut up!' in response, making the NPCs laugh.

The sleepover went as normal as an actual normal sleepover. They played UNO, which ended with Dazzle winning, and Alaila having half the set. Then they fell asleep, ready for the next upcoming days.

**Yes, Steve would be a permanent character because his world merged with Jun's.**


	7. VI. For The Console People

**-IRL** **-**

Jun was walking around in the middle of the night, just exploring the now infinite world that he has, after merging the world with Steve's. Then he felt something bump on his back. He turned around to see a metallic, yet fleshy skull. It is labelled as "Suspicious Looking Skull" and, without hesitation, Jun ran to the arena and summoned whatever this item brings.

**-NPCs and Bosses ft. Jun and Steve-**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** O̵̡̢̘͍̣̣͇̖͈̯̥̮̬̫̞͂̃̆c̶̛͙͈̬̰̬͎̽̉͑̓͂̽̓̍̓̍͐̆̒̐̎̈́̍̉̃͝r̴̨̧̛͚̜̹̠̩͙͕̘͎̮͈̖̯̮̥̹͎̬̳̗̖͓͓͉̘͈̠̱̙͙̪̺̞̬͖̣̤̜̰̫͋̄̓̌̀̃͗͑̆̆̑̅̈̐͛̿̇́̀̀̏̊͋̏̈̇̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͝ͅa̴̧̡̛̛̹̳͎̱̯̠͌̽͊̍͊͆̊̓̊̍̆̔͑̓́̒͌̎͒̂͂̍͒͆͆̈́͒̌̒̐̾̓̾́̍̽̎̕̕͠͠ͅͅm̶̡̨̢̛̦̬͙̞̻͉͖͓͕̹̣̙̹̼̟̌͊̎̀̎͋̒̈̎̈́̈̈́͊̀̈́̑́͐̑̂͆͌͑͛͑̀͊̐̾̏̍̌̈́͐͂̕͘͠͠ͅ ̴̛̱͇͇̝̼͇̩̞̼̩͈͇͍͕̜̲̤̠̯̳̪̈́̎̌͂̽́͂̽͐̑͒̍̋̈́̅̊͌͘̚̕̕͠͝͝ͅḩ̸̢͔̤̝͕̝͎͖̗͚̫̲͔̬̠̹̲̝͕͔̜͕̞̣͖͖̬̜̳̰̟̹̖̗̼̤̖̰̬̅͜a̶̜͇̲͖͈͙̞̮̹̖̝̤̜̤̭̖̣͕̟̱̾̑͊͂̇̂̏̏͌̃̐̒͊̀̌̽́́̆͌̿͋͘͝͝͠ş̷̧̧̭̩͇͙̺͎̩͈͜͝ͅ ̶̧̥͇͕̩̬̜̠̥̼̳͎͕̮̭̰͕̭̩̖̫̮̦̼͇͍̫̮̩̮̘̯̺̫͋̑̿̾̓̒̈́͑̔͜͜ͅa̷̧̢̨͔̦̣͓̼̱̟͓̲̻͔͖͕̤̫͇͎̼̘̠̾̓̃̊͋͝ͅw̶̛̘͔̭̠̘͔̗̘̠̑̒̃̊̀̀͋́̄̅̓͐͋̓̈́̀̍͊̌̅̈̈͌̄̽̋͒̌̆͒̕͘̚̕̚͝͝ͅơ̸̢̢̡̻͔̳̬̟̜̣̲̘͍̯̝̭̠̥͙͎͎̞̲̫̹͈̻̮̲̻̥̋͊̿̽͆̿̃̎͋̽̎͌̇͊̓͐̊̈̃̅̂̉̊̆̉̽͌̚͘͠ͅk̷̛̛̘̯̠̏̇́̅̐̈̈́̈͑̽̿̆̇̾̃͆̋̿͂̔̇̑͛͆̑̄͆̄͘͝͠ͅé̸̢̨̧͉̘͚͚̜͚̣̼̳̥͖͚̲̞͖͙̩̣̱͚̥͍̯̞̭̯͓͚̙͕͍̣̻͙͉͙̳̟͗̋̇̈́̈́̓͋̉̐̿̒͝͝ͅn̶̨̢̢̨̢̧̡̢͇͕̻̟͕̻̳̫͍̗̱̰̺̥͎̻̠̺̞̘̠̜͉̖͍̫̰̼̼̼̩͓͜͜͜!̴̛̞̲͔̞̝͆̀̍͊̓̋̾͋̿͘͝ͅ

This text alarmed everyone and those who saw it became fairly nervous. They don't know what the text meant, they can't read it properly. Xanos, Brooke, nor Zylphia hasn't made a decoder yet, so the text was quite nerve-wracking

 **Announcer:** Ǒ̷̡̱̱͎̘̟̝͛̂̃͐͑̑́͂̀̊͒̒͌̊͑̃c̶̢̳̺͈̩͛̈́͑̍͗̋̃̌̕͠r̵̡̗͕̻͇̣̜͖̩͓̪̩̼͚̓̍̓͌̎͋̇̎̃́͂̊̃̄̕͝ͅa̸̧͎̬̳̻̐m̷̖̈́͒ ̴̽̐̚͜h̷̫͉̣̟̟̹̳͕͉͗ȧ̴̛͚̮̭͇s̷͈̟͐̊̓͂͌͠ ̷̧̨͔͈͍̘͚̞̦̲͈͍̗̹̬̟̊͗̏͜͝ͅͅb̸̨̛͙͎̠̲̫͈͉̘͆͆̋͌̆̌̒͊͛̚ę̴̡̛͈͇͈̜̳̭̏͊̆͜͜ę̵̛̱̺͇̖̼̜̥̮̈́̅̂̌̆̏̎̓͋̿́̋͐̚͠͝n̷̢͓̜̱͇̊̈́͂̎̇̍̀̓̓̓͊̔̍̽̈̕͝͝ ̴̡̨̝͈͙̰̹̼̪͙̪̟̜̖̣̳̰͙̟̫̏̔̍͗̋͊͗̓͛͐̓͆̃͠h̸̫̝͊̎̎̃̂͛̈̓̒̔́̓͋̑͒̇͒̎̕ų̸̟͕̹͇̬͉̩͔́̍͛͛̒͐̐̀̂̀̃̕͝͝ͅṁ̷͎̜̿̌̏̌ą̷̡̦̮̤͎͉̙͕͍̝̤̅̐̉̐͋͋̔̍̅̌̋͊̆̓͋͘͝ņ̶̛͍͇̳̙̺͓͔̠̈́̔̄͋͜ͅį̵̢̮͈̹̮̰̥͕̟̭͇̙̭̅̽͋̑̔͛̔̒̃̈́͒ͅz̶̢̧̨̛̘͕̝̘̜̜̻̖͍̥͚͑̀̓͛͐͆̓͜͠͝ę̴̙̜̤͇̥̥̺̯̭͔̖͈͍̺̦̇͗ͅͅḑ̶̥̤͔͉͓̱̜̙̫̎̌͛̊͆͊͂̀̄͊̅͂͑͌̒͝!̸̡͕̼̰̺̤̎̓̈́͊̅̈́͌̒̏̄̎̈́͒͐̿̽̓͘͝

**Jun added O̵̧̥͍̼̦̣͇̯͚͎̭̗̦͉̻̍̃ç̵̝̮͍̼͖̣̬͙̩̖̼͓̻̮̝̣̳̘̽͊̏̃̍̓̈́̇̉̎̿͝ͅr̶͓̜̤͍̰̦̂̃̅̃͂͐̓̕a̷̠̘̥͎̭̱̣̞͎̗̎̅̔̓͜m̵̨̡̗̠̣̼̳̤͚̽͛̍̈́͒̈́͌̓͂͋͝ to the chat**

**O̵̧̥͍̼̦̣͇̯͚͎̭̗̦͉̻̍̃ç̵̝̮͍̼͖̣̬͙̩̖̼͓̻̮̝̣̳̘̽͊̏̃̍̓̈́̇̉̎̿͝ͅr̶͓̜̤͍̰̦̂̃̅̃͂͐̓̕a̷̠̘̥͎̭̱̣̞͎̗̎̅̔̓͜m̵̨̡̗̠̣̼̳̤͚̽͛̍̈́͒̈́͌̓͂͋͝ changed their name to** **Ocram**

**Ocram** **:** Hello.

**Everyone is online**

**Zach:** Ocram!?

 **Eugene:** I think I remember that name.

 **Molly:** The forgotten one, If I recall correctly.

**-IRL-**

Ocram looked away from their phone and started talking to Jun, talking about how they were one of the final bosses on some worlds, but was replaced. They weren't mad, not at all. It's understandable that they were replaced, and eventually forgotten. They were underwhelming, and weak, they truly believed that they were not good enough to qualify as a final boss.

Moon Lord barged in with an indescribable emotion on his face, Ocram assumed it was anger. The Moon Lord tackled then, hugging them, crying on them, telling them how much he misses them. Ocram then started to cry with their long lost friend. Jun can't help but join the group hug as well.

**—A few days laters—**

— **DM Between Dazzle and Zach** **—**

 **Dazzle:** So you're telling me your dad and Ocram are "best friends"? Suuuuure. I'll believe it when I see it, istg if I see a spark and they're too dense to notice that, I'm gonna flip my shit.

 **Zach:** Dazzle, don't make another Operation: X & Y right now. We need to plan and see if dad likes Ocram. We can't go too quick, if they only see each other as friends, we're doomed.

 **Dazzle:** Okay, time to spy on them. Zach, I'm dragging you with me. You have no choice.

 **Zach:** Fair enough,

**—O** **bligatory** **Timeskip** **—**

Dazzle and Zach teamed up to spy on the two 'best friends', Moon Lord and Ocram. They were suspiciously romantic, and were oddly touchy. One day, after a few weeks, Dazzle and Zach spotted the two of them talking so they hid behind a potted plant that is suspiciously big enough to hide the two NPCs. "I heard that Queen Bee started a Patisserie by changing her home into one. Should we go for our third date?" Moon Lord asked of Ocram. "It's been years ever since our second. About time we do our third." Moon Lord enthusiastically.

Ocram was worried, yet kept a calm face. "Why are you saying this so loudly!? What if someone hears!?" They whisper-yelled unto their boyfriend. "No need. My son and his friend are watching us. Come out, you two." He signalled Zach and Dazzle to come out.

Dazzle and Zach had a pit in their stomachs. 'How did he know!?' They thought, until they saw a True Eye hovering above them. "Don't keep me waiting~." Moon Lord said with a strict undertone. They came out and Zach was tearing up, scared that he disappointed his father. Dazzle was scared to die (who doesn't?) and was shivering.

"Don't panic, children. But please don't ever eavesdrop ever again. And please, keep this a secret?" He said. The two NPCs agreed to keep it a secret, leaving a happy Moon Lord and an embarrassed Ocram.

**-A few days later-**

**Moon Lord and** **Ocram** **are online**

**Eater of Worlds:** Hey grandpa!

 **Brain of Cthulhu:** No.

 **Eater of Worlds:** I'm sorry. 🥺

 **Brain of Cthulhu:** NO, DON'T CRY!

**Brain of Cthulhu and Eater of Worlds went offline**

**Eye of Cthulhu:** Affection? Disgusting.

**King Slime: 😢**

**Eye of Cthulhu:** You? Not Disgusting.  
I'm coming over.

**Eye of Cthulhu and King Slime went offline**

**Moon Lord:** What kind of chaos-

 **Zach:** Hey dad! Hey Ocram!

 **Moon Lord:** Hello, my child.

 **Ocram:** Hi, Zach!

 **Moon Lord:** @Wall Of Flesh. You know what to do.

 **Wall of Flesh:** @everyone, MOON LORD AND OCRAM ARE DATING Y'ALL! I REPEAT, THEY'RE DATING! TO THOSE WHO BETTED, THE BETS ARE OFF, GIVE THE WINNERS WHAT THEY WANT OR WHATEVER!

**Everyone is online**

**Everyone:** *incoherent keyboard smashing*

 **Announcer:** Looks like Dazzle, and Zach are having a Party!

 **Jun:** Why is this happening again?

 **Dazzle:** ;-)

 **Jun:** Dear Moon Lord.

Sixth chapter done.


	8. VII. Minecraft Bosses and Cursed Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun, the player character, fought the Wither Boss and the Ender Dragon. And some cursed attachments ensue.

**—NPCs and Bosses ft. Jun and Steve—**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** The Wither has awoken!

**Steve is online**

**Steve:** Oh no no no.

 **Announcer:** The Wither has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

**Announcer went offline**

**Jun is online**

**Jun added The Wither to the chat**

**The Wither:** Wassup Stevie! Not mad at ya or anything! Calm down, mate!

 **Steve:** That's good... I think.

**A** **nnouncer is online**

**Announcer:** Ender Dragon has awoken!

 **Steve:** AAAAAAAAA—

 **Announcer:** Ender Dragon has been ḩ̴̱̯͍̗̯̗̜̪̊̽̄̾̒̓̂͘̚͝ǘ̸̧͖̤͑̓͒̋̈́̍̋̂̾͠͝m̶̨̝̙̟͎͍͓͈͓̓̏͘͝á̵̢͎̺̯̤̲͚͛̃̋̉̑͆ñ̷̡͓̳͎͕̪̞͂̔̂͋̈́̎̐̈́̿͝͝͠ì̸̢̢̺̜̞̠̈́ͅz̸̯̖̫̩̺̙̳͍̝̪̎̍ę̸̭̯̻͎̬͙̱̩͐́̐͒͜͝ͅḓ̵̡͎̩͓̞̻̐.

**Announcer went offline**

**Jun is online**

**Jun added Ender Dragon to the cha** **t**

**Ender Dragon changed her name to Jeanne**

**Jeanne:** So THIS is where you went? Not going to lie, I like this place. I won't destroy it.

 **Steve:** Thank the lords—

 **Jeanne:** YET.

 **Jun:** Jeanne istg if Steve has an anxiety attack, I'm gonna stab you.

 **Jeanne:** Okayokaysorryplsnostabby.

**Jun: •_•**

**Jun:** Did I just scare the Queen of the End?

 **Wither:** Dude, I'm proud of ya! No one can scare Jeanne at all, not even me. And she's my best friend for Notch's sake!

 **Jeanne:** Wither, don't expose me.

 **Wither:** I didn't expose nun, hun.

 **Jun:** Shut up, the two of you.

**Everyone is offline**

**—A few minutes later—**

**Bronson is online**

**Bronson** **sent 1 attachment**

**Bronson:** [The attachment is basically the infamous 'front-facing Terrarian' meme.]

**Bronson went offline**

**3 others are** **online**

**Ocram left the chat**

**Wall Of Flesh added Ocram to the chat**

**Ocram:** No.

 **Wall Of Flesh:** Sorry non-binary friendy, but we're suffering together.

 **Ocram:** Dammit.

**Moon Lord sent an attachment**

**Moon Lord:** [The attachment is basically just the Moon Lord with legs.]

 **Ocram:** Damn that's kinda hot.

**Moon Lord went offline**

**Ocram:** Moonie, what the—

**Ocram went offline**

**Wall of Flesh:** Oh they fucking.

**Empress of Light is online**

**Empress of Light:** Duke is cuddling with bunnies!

**Empress of Light** **sent an attachment**

**Empress of Light:** [The attachment is a picture of Duke Fishron on the beach, only with a speedo on with a Life Fruit emblem on the center.] ****

 **Wall Of Flesh:** How... cute...

 **Empress of Light:** FUCK WRONG PICTURE!

**Steve is online**

**Steve:** Just wanna join the fun.

 **Wall of Flesh:** It's NOT fun, Steve.

**Steve sent an attachment**

**Steve:** [The attachment is of a Piglin with a Player Head.]

**Skeletron** **is online**

**Skeletron** **:** Why is Fleshy laughing so hard?

 **Steve:** Scroll up.

 **Wall Of Flesh:** It's so FUNNY!

 **Skeletron** **:** It's so hideous, I love it.

 **Steve:** Maybe you can find these Piglins (without my head) in this world. Me and Jun's worlds are merged after all.

**Wither is online**

**Wither:** Steve is right, Wall of Flesh! I'm hanging out with some of the Piglins here! Come over if you want! My coordinates is 11000' West!

 **Wall Of Flesh:** Thanks, Wither.

 **Wither:** You are welcome, my friend!

 **Wall Of Flesh:** Hold on—

**Wall of Flesh unpinned a message** **(the message** **Gboto** **pinned in Chapter 3)**

**Wall Of Flesh:** Anyways, I'll be there immediately.

 **Wither:** Don't forget to wear any Gold armor, my friend!

 **Wall of Flesh:** Noted.

 **Skeletron** **:** I'll be there as well.

 **Wither:** Alright, see you soon my friends!

**Everyone went offline**

**—Later—**

**Alaila** **:** What if you go a party and they're playing Owl City - Fireflies?

 **Dazzle:** Go hard. (Not like that)

 **Bronson:** Planet Earth might turn slowly but this ass don't.

 **Kanmi** **:** Can confirm, that ass can turn.

 **Zach:** Anyways, I'm gonna go to the store. Y'all want anything?

 **Dazzle:** Self-Esteem.

 **Bronson:** Happiness.

 **Zach:** I meant anything that costs 10 gold coins?

 **Sebastian:** That ass.

 **Zach:** EXCUSE ME—

 **Dazzle:** Mom, calm down—

 **Zach:** Sebby, is my ass THAT cheap!?

 **Sebastian:** Your ass literally costs 100,000 copper coins.

 **Eugene:** That can buy you 20,000 arrows, 2,000 torches, 1,000 Lesser Mana Potions, or 333 Lesser Healing Potions.

 **Eugene:** That's a lot! I think.

 **Sebastian:** Yeah that.

 **Zach:**...I hate you.

 **Sebastian:** Love you too, bebs.

 **Dazzle:** Yay.

 **Steve:** How can you mute? I wanna play Levitated on my computer and don't want my phone to blow up.

 **Dazzle:** What's Levitated?

 **Steve:** A Minecraft Mod Pack where I start in Jeanne's Realm.

**Jeanne is online**

**Jeanne:** Call it the End Dimension. I gave you permission, like, 5 years ago?

 **Jeanne:** Anyways, bye.

**Jeanne went offline**

**Steve:** Yeah, that and I found how now. Anyways—

 **Dazzle:** Can I join?

 **Steve:** Sure.

**Steve muted the chat for 8 hours**

**Steve and Dazzle went offline**

**—later—**

**Brianne:** Ha, I'm trash.

 **Dazzle:** Bri, as someone who cares deeply about the environment, I am obligated to pick you up. Is seven okay?

 **Brianne:** You smooth bitch, and yes.

 **Zach:** Stay safe for your date, dears!

 **Dazzle:** Yeah thanks, mom.

**Dazzle and Brianne went offline**

**—a few seconds after—**

**Xanos** **:** Why are there any adult playgrounds? Like everything is the same as a kid's playground. But bigger. Why do we not have those?

 **Gboto** **:** Xanos, Theme Parks. Just, theme parks.

 **Brooke:** But you have to pay for theme parks.

 **Gboto** **:** That's the adult part.

 **Brooke:** Son of a—

**Omega is online**

**Omega:** I was writing a script for a doujin, then I heard Brooke scream 'BITCH' at 100 db. What did you two do to make her shout at such volume?

 **Gboto** **:** I told her that Theme Parks are adult playgrounds. And paying is the adult part.

 **Omega:** Oh, that makes more sense than what I was thinking of. Which is, she stubbed her toe.

 **Gboto** **:** Yeah, she has shoes on. She can't stub her toe in those shoes.

**—A little bit more later—**

**Steve and Dazzle are online**

**Steve has started an audio call.**

**Dazzle has joined the call**

**Steve:** Dazzy, how are you faring in the game?

 **Dazzle:** Fine I guess.

**Jeanne is online**

**Jeanne has joined the call.**

**Jeanne:** So I found a house in the End City, and they're some petals here. Wanna come with or whatever?

 **Steve:** Can we just tp?

 **Jeanne:** Yeah, duh.

That's chapter seven.


	9. VIII. Messing With Voodoo Dolls [SMUT WARNING]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guide Voodoo Doll, and new people join.

The first chapter to have full in-your-face smut. Not some subtle flirting, and stuff like that.

**-DM with Sebastian and Lunatic Cultist-**

**Lunatic:** Yo Sebastian!

 **Sebastian:** Hello, you baby-faced lunatic.

 **Lunatic:** Meanie. Anyways, I have a voodoo doll of your boyfriend. Wanna have it?

 **Sebastian:** I don't like where this is going.

 **Lunatic:** Just go to the dungeon, dummy.  
Bring Zach along too. We stan CONSENT in this world.

 **Sebastian:** Okay.

**-Later-**

"I don't like this place." Sebastian sighed. He never really liked this place at all, this IS the place where he was trapped in. "Heyos, friends!" The Lunatic Cultist waved at the two. "Don't call us your friends, you mongrel!" Sebastian shouted at his, malice dripping at his words. Lunatic just looked away, tears threatening to come out. "R-right. I know it won't do anything, but sorry."

Sebastian relaxed, and hugged the Cultist. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I shouldn't forgive you so easily, but I will. You will only have one chance; if you screw up, I'll not forgive you." The Cultist wiped his tears. "Here." He gave the doll to Sebastian. "Take good care of it." He said.

"So how does it work?" Sebastian asked. "Try rubbing the crotch of the doll." The Cultist shrugged. "I dunno, that's the only thing I can think of right now." He said in a tired tone. Sebastian did as the Cultist said, and Zach started moaning, humping the presumed finger. His brain made up a scenario. He dragged Zach away. "Thanks, Cultist!" He waved at the Cultist, not knowing the guy slept standing up.

**-Smut Start???-**

Sebastian has thrown Zach unto their shared bed, Doll in hand. "Now let's see how this works." Sebastian said with lust written all over his face. He shoved his finger in the doll's presumed anus, causing Zach to scream in pain on the pillow. "Ah, sorry darling!" Sebastian said with worry. "Say sorry when you pull your finger out!" Zach screamed at the Clothier. "Right."

He pulled the finger out slowly. Zach moaned softly at the size of the 'finger', slowly being used to the size. In reality, it's just voodoo magic. (I think) Sebastian had the bright idea to strip the both of them naked and sticked his member into Zach, along with shoving Zach's member in the voodoo doll. Zach tried to scream, but his head was shoved unto the pillow. Sebastian leaving many hickeys on the Guide.

"I'll get you used to it, darling." Sebastian comforted Zach, massaging his hips, abusing his sweet spot, and whispering sweet nothings in his ears. After a few minutes later, Zach said he comfortable and was very much ready. Sebastian started to move and Zach started treating the doll like a fleshlight, matching each other's pace. They were both close, and came inside Zach.

**-Smut Over-**

Zach was in the bathtub being cleaned by Sebastian. "Sebby, my back hurts~." He whined softly. "I'll massage it later, babe." Sebastian said with a soft voice. Sebastian started scrubbing the exhausted Zach all over with extreme care, like he was a Prismatic Lacewing. He showered his lover with kisses, and stopped washing Zach.

Sebastian carried Zach to their bed and Sebastian left to take a shower. Zach tiredly reached for his phone, and started texting the chat.

 **—** **EVERYONE IS HERE—** (It got changed off-story)

**Zach is online**

**Dazzle:** Mom, we heard noises in your room? What happened?

**Zach went offline**

**-IRL-**

Zach immediately dropped his phone and screamed into his pillow. He can't believe that they heard moans from his room. And on cue, Sebastian just got out of the bathroom. "Babe, what happened?" Sebastian said in a deep, soothing voice. "They heard us doing it." Zach almost died of embarrassment. Sebastian chuckled. "Let them learn, Zach." He joked, before missing Zach's attempt of attacking him.

 **"Stop that."** Zach said in an otherworldly manner. Sebastian started being nervous. "Babe, I'm sorry." Sebastian apologized, scared that his husband would make him sleep on the couch. "I accept the apology, Sebby." Zach said before giggling. Sebastian sweatdropped, Zach's mood changes quite quickly.

**—** **Later** **—**

**—E** **VERYONE IS HERE** **—**

**Announcer is online**

**Announcer:** Herobrine has arrived!

**Steve is online**

**Steve:** Oh no no no.

 **Announcer** : Entity 303 has arrived!

**Announcer went offline**

**Jun is online**

**Jun added Herobrine and Entity 303 to the chat**

**Herobrine:** Hello, my dear brother~.

 **Steve:** 'Sup, bitch?

 **Herobrine:** Doing great.

 **Entity 303:** My name is not great, Briney.

**Zach is online**

**Zach:** Why is Steve cackling like a madman?

 **Jun:** Mom, scroll up.

 **Herobrine:** You're the mom, eh?

 **Zach:** (Please, no creepy questions I'm just a mother figure)

 **Entity 303:** Briney, whatever your questions for Sir Zach would be, he's a cisgender male. So I kinda doubt it.

 **Zach:** what does cisgender mean?

**Bronson is online**

**Bronson:** Your friendly neighborhood trans man's here to teach you the difference.

 **Bronson: Cisgender** is when you are born as a man, and still identify as a man until today. **Transgender** is when you are born a man, but you identify as a woman today. Thank you for reading, I'm gonna sleep now.

**Bronson went offline**

**Zach:** Oh, thank you Bronson

Chapter 8 is done.


	10. IX. Music Tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NPCs reveal their favorite song.

**T.W.:** Swearing.

  
**I'm exposing my music tastes** **AAAAAAAAAAA** **—**

**—EVERYONE IS HERE—**

**Jun is online**

**Jun:** @everyone I have an idea.

**Everyone is online**

**Jun:** Send a verse from your favorite song, and I'll guess what song it is and the artist as well.

 **Steve:** I'll start.  
Baby, you might need a seatbelt when I ride it  
I'ma leave it open like a door, come inside it  
Even though I'm wifey, you can hit it like a side chick  
Don't need no side dick, no

 **Jun:** 34+35 by Ariana Grande.

 **Zach:** I'll go next.  
Gobble me, swallow me, drip down the side of me  
Quick, jump out 'fore you let it get inside of me  
I tell him where to put it, never tell him where I'm 'bout to be  
I'll run down on him 'fore I have a ——— running me

 **Jun:** WAP by Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion  
It's a whole bop sooooo.

 **Eugene:** Okay so...  
Yeah, ain't tryna be cool like you  
Wobblin' around in your high-heeled shoes  
I'm clumsy, made friends with the floor  
Two for one, you know a bitch buy four  
And two left feet, you know I always drop  
First thing a girl did was a bop  
I'm the whole damn cake and the cherry on top  
Shook up the bottom, made a good girl pop

 **Jun:** Boss Bitch by Doja Cat  
This old man got some taste.

 **Molly:** :-)  
Stop, what the hell are you talking about? Ha  
Get my pretty name outta your mouth  
We are not the same with or without  
Don't talk 'bout me like how you might know how I feel  
Top of the world, but your world isn't real, your world's an ideal

 **Jun:** Therefore I Am by Billie Eilish

 **Dolbere** **:** Never got the chance  
To say a last goodbye  
I gotta move on  
But it hurts to try

 **Jun:** Dancing With Your Ghost by Sasha Sloan

 **Alaila** **:** How can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

 **Jun:** Bring Me to Life by Evanescence  
Alaila you fucking emo

 **Bronson:** Reddest red, all these flowers bloom  
When my heart forgets your old distant tune  
With my burning flame  
I'll ignite the sun just like the spring has come  
Flames come alive

 **Jun:** HWAA by (G)I-DLE

 **Alaila** **:** Wait, isn't it a Korean song?

 **Bronson:** Yeah, but they recently dropped an English Version.

 **Alaila** **:** Oh.  
Carry on.

 **Sebastian:** Choke me, like you hate me  
But you love me  
Lowkey, wanna date me  
When you fuck me  
Touch me with the lights off, and my chains on  
Baby, I'm not the right one you should wait on

 **Jun:** E-GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE! by Corpse Husband and Savage Ga$p

 **Zach:** You like that song?

 **Sebastian:** Yeah.

 **Brooke:** My smile is beamin', my skin is gleamin'  
The way it shine, I know you've seen it (you've seen it)  
I bought a crib just for the closet  
Both his and hers, I want it, I got it, yea **h**

 **Jun:** 7 Rings by Ariana Grande

 **Xanos** **:** Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family  
When you walk away, it's when we really play  
You don't hear me when I say,  
Mom, please wake up  
Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis

 **Jun:** Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez.  
Xanos, why?

 **Xanos** **:** I can relate to the song, my family is kinda like that.

 **Arwyn** **:** Okaaaaaaay...  
마리아 마리아  
널 위한 말이야  
빛나는 밤이야  
널 괴롭히지마  
오 마리아 널 위한 말이야  
뭐 하러 아등바등해  
이미 아름다운데

 **Jun:** Maria by Ahn Hye Jin (Hwasa)

 **Shimeji:** Can I skip? I have no music tastes as of late.

 **Jun:** Aight.

 **Zylphia** **:** We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

 **Jun:** Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley  
Did you rickroll me or...?

 **Zylphia** **:** Favorite song and yes, to rickroll you.

 **Kanmi** **:** And all the people say  
You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
With your face all made up, living on a screen  
Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline

 **Jun:** Gasoline by Halsey

 **Bronson:** He sang that to me a few days ago, and I wanted his _Exotic Scimitar_ to wreck me if you catch my drift.

 **Jun:** Drift caught, Bronson.

 **Dazzle:** Kids forever, kids forever  
Baby soft skin turns into leather  
Don't be dramatic, it's only some plastic  
"No one will love you if you're unattractive."

 **Jun:** Mrs. Potato Head by Melanie Martinez  
Brianne, collect your girl.

 **Brianne:** Bold of you to assume I'm not already bolting.

 **Omega:** The song is very sad. Anyways...  
I've been waking up drenched in sweat  
All my dreams, full of my regret (my regret)  
I keep hearing what my mother said  
Eyes are open, all I see is red

 **Jun:** Supernova by Ansel Elgort

 **Lorenzo:** Skip, I listen to music without people singing in them.

 **Jun:** Instrumentals?

 **Lorenzo:** Yeah, that.

 **Gboto** **:** I want you to know that I'm never leaving  
'Cause I'm Mrs. Snow, 'til death we'll be freezing  
Yeah, you are my home, my home for all seasons  
So come on, let's go

 **Jun:** Snowman by Sia

 **Jake:** I only listen to the ocean, so skip.

 **Brianne:** I don't like your perfect crime  
How you laugh when you lie  
You said the gun was mine  
Isn't cool, no, I don't like you

 **Jun:** Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift

 **Bart:** You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me through the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

**Jun:** Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding

**Harrison:** Skip.

 **Barkeep** **:** Skip.

 **Lion Pines:** Skip.

 **Becca:** Skip.

 **Jun:** That unfortunately concludes the songs reveal, goodnight everyone!

**Everyone went offline**

**That concludes the ninth chapter**


End file.
